Crossfire
by Usless5075
Summary: Quinton tries to enjoy life with his wife, Latoya, but she admits to him that she wants danger and passion in the relationship. Quinton is met later by a group of cloaked men asking if he wants revenge and his quest is to prove that he is quite dangerous.
1. Prologue

** Crossfire**

** Prologue**

_A young black adult lived in the heart of South Carolina, enjoying a quiet and peaceful slow paced life after the furries agreed to move out onto another planet. They decided to check in on the humans from time to time, but felt there were no problems between the two living beings and that everything was going to be fine. His name was Quinton Antonio, and he was relaxing with his wife. At least that was what he thought…_

Quinton sat on his porch as he was reading a book. His soft hazel eyes scanning the page in delight of and pleased with the plot unfolding inside of the story. He wasn't the one to like fast-paced things. Too much of a rush gave him a headache. He slowly flipped the page of his book when suddenly he heard something slam inside his house. He put down the book and quickly ran inside. He saw his wife quickly packing things into a suitcase and mumbling to herself. "Latoya… where are you going?" he asked softly. The young black woman looked over at him and then outside her window, "I'm getting out of here Quinton! I can't stand it anymore. We never do anything together! There's nothing going on." she yelled. Quinton only stared at her with his hazel eyes. "But Latoya… we go to fancy restaurants all the time, and we go to sporting events… and even to a bowling alley." he stated. Latoya shook her head, "Yes… but I want something more… which is what Dale can give me." she said. Suddenly a car eased into his driveway as Quinton and Latoya went towards the front door. Another black man came out of the car and then walked towards the porch.

Latoya turned towards Quinton as the look of shock only expressed his feeling. "Quinton… you never show me passion, you never show me desire. How am I supposed to know that you love me if you don't show me any feeling?" she asked softly. Quinton was fast to react to the question, already knowing the answer, "But I do! I love you so much Latoya!" he answered loudly. Latoya shook her head again, "Dale shows me passion and you don't… I love the thought of a rush… he's a cop! And you're just… a salesman…" she said. Quinton balled up his fists and began to tremble. He tried hiding his feelings, but he didn't know if he could anymore. Dale finally reached the porch of the house and then Latoya rubbed against him and then looked over at Quinton. "It's like you show no feelings towards me, no desire. It's like you only love my company… and not me. And he loves danger…" she said in an impressed tone and rubbed against him again. Dale smirked as he received attention from the young black woman.

She looked back at Quinton one last time and then sighed, "Quinton, you're just boring… It's like you don't want anything to happen in your life… I don't think any woman would ever be with you if you keep acting as if the world is moving at a slow pace. Show some desire; show someone that you want them. And you will get them, you'll see." she said. The two walked off and Quinton only watched as the two walked towards the other man's car and then go inside. Then they quickly drove away from his house, leaving the broken and dumbfounded man to himself. The warm-hearted young adult began to growl to himself. He tried to do everything right. He did show his woman attention, 'But danger? What kind of nonsense was that?' he thought to himself as he walked slowly into his house. He then walked into his room and then sat on his bed. He put his face into his hands and just sat there. His mind wandered onto the times when he was completely taken over by love for Latoya. He thought he would never get her, then one day when he proposed, she jumped up for joy and replied with a yes. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he looked out the window, he noticed it was completely dark outside.

Suddenly five figures in dark cloaks appeared next to Quinton. Being so out of his normal state of mind, he tried to swing at the figures quickly, but they pushed him to the wall. All five of them had their hoods up and the darkness around them seemed to envelope them even more. Quinton tried hard to see their faces, but it was like a mask of darkness that covered the opening of the hood, and it was pitch black inside of it. "Quinton Antonio… such a great man, but not in a great world… They've treated you unfairly… and now you must get what you deserve…" one of the cloaked figures said in a booming low voice. "She took your dignity away and made you feel horrible for the right thing that you were trying to do." the second one said. Then the one that had him against the wall began to speak, "She called you boring, and that you had no desire for love; for women…" he stated. Quinton only began to remember what Latoya said as his memory began to twist into what they were saying. "She called you worthless and undesirable, prove her wrong." they all said in unison. "But how? How do I do that?" he asked frantically. His mind began to think about making her pay, showing her that he wasn't boring, and that many women wanted him. Suddenly one of the cloaked figures raised his hand in front of the young man's face and then a faint sucking noise of wind filled the room. When it stopped, Quinton felt extreme pain go through his body.

He quickly ran to the mirror and then looked at himself, and couldn't believe what he saw. His hazel eyes had turned royal blue, and his skin had turned a shade darker. His body was also buff, and he noticed that he had a lot of muscles. He was a whole different person. As he turned back towards the cloaked figures, he noticed them snickering. "Your name now is Replex, we will help you out in your agenda to show Latoya that you can outrank her any day in getting any female you WANT!" one of the cloaked figures emphasized. The thought ran through Quinton's mind as he thought about getting any woman he chose. "Just one huh?" he asked. The cloaked figures laughed, "One? Are you crazy? MILLIONS! BILLIONS! TRILLIONS of women will be at your feet!" another cloaked figure emphasized clearly. Quinton smiled evilly, "That many? Really?" he asked excitedly. The cloaked figures nodded, "But only on one condition…" one of them began seriously. "What is it? Do I have to be your slave or something?" he asked seriously while eying them with suspicion. 'I knew there was a catch.' he thought to himself.

The cloaked figures shook their head, "No, nothing like that. The only thing we ask of you is to keep your name as Replex at all times, you are no longer known as Quinton." they said. Quinton only gulped as he thought about his past life now disappearing, but he took a step towards the cloaked figures, "Alright, deal. Anything else?" he asked. One of the cloaked figures nodded in response, "Yes, actually there is something else." he said and grabbed Replex's shoulder. Suddenly they flashed through time and space in an instand and Replex fell backwards onto what he thought was the ground from the rush he just experienced. He began to breathe fast and hard, like he had just finished running. "Oh, don't worry about that, you will get used to warping after a few days, after all, you'll be doing it A LOT!" one of them said. Replex slowly stood back up and slowed down his panting. He looked at where they were at and noticed it was a bright surrounding. They were surrounded by completely nothing, it was a blank space, and the only thing Replex could see in the distance was a long set of doors that seemed to be floating in mid air. "Why is this room so bright?" he asked. "This is called the Neutral Zone. The meeting place between all universes... there is a second Neutral Zone for different dimensions… And even a third one for different planes of existence, but don't worry about that, we won't take you to either one of those." one of them said.

Replex slowly looked around some more and saw a line of doors parallel with each other, they seemed endless to his eye as he looked at the set from both the left and the right. The cloaked figure patted the young adult and then walked slowly down the invisible hallway. Replex followed the cloaked figure and then looked down the hallway. The doors didn't seem to be special at all. They were all rusty metal doors, but as he looked closer, he noticed a small visual screen that seemed to be floating beside the door next to each doorknob. He couldn't believe his eyes, 'How is that even possible? And how are these doors standing without a wall to border it?' he thought to himself. The young black male peered down the hallway and stared at the length. "Five hundred doors on each side. Each one containing a separate universe inside." the cloaked figure explained. Replex looked down the hall and smirked.

"Different universes huh? So that's the other thing you want me to do, take over each universe." he said. The cloaked figure shook his head, "No, at least not yet. Find each hero in each universe, and take their girl. You can jump into a universe at anytime you please… only by the information you know about it. There's a small screen next to each door. You watch whatever you need to about each universe and anyone inside of it. But watch them closely and very carefully. Then you can jump in at anytime of that universe and use the information of what is exactly going to happen to your advantage. Start slow at first… trust me; don't go to the big fish just yet. Also, whatever universe you jump into, you can have whatever powers or techniques that is in that universe, no catches to that, it's automatically yours." the cloaked figure explained. Replex rubbed his hands together, "That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled. "However..." the cloaked figure began. Replex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "But what?" he asked impatiently. "However, you can't use those powers when you jump out of that universe." he finished. Replex only scowled as he thought about that limit. "Fine... that's fine I guess." he grumbled.

"Also... if you are caught in any way by the heroes, or they are suspicious about you, it is very important that you jump out of that universe quickly when given the chance." he said. Replex nodded, "I can understand that. But that means I won't get another shot at them... they will know who I am and I'll lose the chance to take the female." he said. The cloaked figure shook his head again. "You can jump out and it will go back neutral. It's like a save unit at the other side of the door. When you jump out, you have to hit a button for it to save. This is also what you have to do to keep the girl. If you don't do it, then she will disappear and then you have to go and get her again. It's like you overwriting the universe." he explained. Replex smirked evilly and then rubbed his hands together again. "And what exactly do you want me to do this for?" he asked. The cloaked figure chuckled evilly. "This isn't for me Replex, this is entirely for you. Show that woman that you can get any female you want, and that you don't need her." he said. Replex nodded and then smirked as he walked over towards the first door. 'I will show her... I will show her I'm the most desired man in every universe...' he thought evilly. Then he looked back at the cloaked figure with a confused expression on his face. "Ummm... how exactly do I take them over again?" he asked.

The cloaked figure could not show any expression, but Replex was sure that when he crossed his arms, he was getting impatient. "You have to get in good with the female, do anything you can to get on her good side. She must be able to say the words 'I love you' before you can take her over. Once you do that, you must put your palm straight to her face and your power will automatically work itself; taking over her will as if her three words is a password to her heart. Now I must be going, so now that you know what to do, go and get your first female." the cloaked figure said and then walked silently away. Replex clenched his fists and then grinned, 'Oh yeah... funny thing is they will be the proof that every female wants me if I have to make them say that.' he thought and then put his hand on the handle.

** To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1: First Pick

** Crossfire**

** Chapter One: First Pick**

Before opening the first door, Replex looked on the screen next to the door. He noticed a group of teenagers walking down a pathway. The black male only lifted his eyebrow as he noticed the kids pulling devices out of their pockets and making certain creatures next to them change in form. He heard the outburst of the teenagers as the creatures next to them began to glow and then he witnessed them being either a lot taller or a lot bigger in size than what they once were. "Digivolve!" the teenagers yelled. Replex only rubbed his chin and then looked at the screen again, 'Digivolve?' he thought to himself. Then on the screen he saw a particular female with a pink and white shirt, pink long fingerless gloves, and beige shorts. She had brown short hair and an innocent look to her. She smiled as the creatures defeated another creature in front of them. Suddenly a teenager wearing a blue coat with flames designs all over it and brown shorts ran to her. He had brown spiky hair and he wore goggles over his head. "Yay Kari, we did it!" he said. That's when Replex rubbed his hands together, "Kari huh?" he thought out loud.

As he was about to open the door, he realized that the screen also displayed the name of the universe. 'Digimon… ok, one universe to take over.' he thought. Immediately as he finished thinking this and turned the handle to the door, the screen displayed yet again something else. It was almost in list form to Replex as he began to read it. There was the word 'Trophy' and under that word was 'Kari' on the right side beside 'Trophy' was the word 'Boundary' and under that word was 'Davis' Replex cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the screen, "Boundary? Who's Davis?" he asked himself. Suddenly a picture on the screen emerged of the same teenager he had seen earlier with the jacket. 'Ohhh… I see…' he thought to himself. He fully understood now and then finally he heard a clicking noise on the lock. He twisted the knob on the door and it was opened. He saw nothing but space, but he stepped forward anyway.

Just as he was about to enter, a flash blinded him, "WAIT! You must take this before entering any universe." one of the cloaked figures said. Replex looked at the cloaked figure in front of him and noticed he was holding a small potion bottle with a clear purple liquid inside. "What is it?" Replex asked after taking the bottle and further examining it. "It is for you to remain the age that you are now when you jump out. If you take it and go into any universe, you can still age, but once you get out, it's like you never aged at all. You will be back to the regular age that you were before hand." the cloaked figure explained. "So it's like some type of elixir?" Replex asked. "Yes, in a way, if you forget to take it, then how many years you stay in the universe will be the amount you really do age. Save or not." he replied. Replex nodded and took the top off of the bottle, then he began to drink some. "Don't worry, two sips will do you just fine." the cloaked figure said. Replex put the top back on and looked at the cloaked figure, "Thanks." he said. The black male walked inside the opened door and closed his eyes; after a few minutes, he opened his eyes and realized he was behind a bush. He heard faint voices around him and he looked around cautiously. He saw the group that he had seen earlier on the screen.

He smiled as he saw his 'target' Kari. But he knew he couldn't just take her, it wouldn't work, plus the boundary would more than likely stop him. He remembered that the cloaked figures told him that he must make his target say that she loves him in order to take her over. How the effect was going to become and how deep would he have control, he didn't know, and if any plan was going to work in order for her to love him was beyond his knowledge. But he decided to come up with something anyway and then thought up a strategy. He quickly looked at himself and noticed that he was a teenager himself. 'Not only does that potion keep me from aging, it gets me to the correct age I need to be in order to get any target I desire.' he thought. He got out of a bush and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed that it was the type of device he had seen the teenagers have earlier. Just as he realized this, one of the teenagers turned towards him, "Hey, who are you?" one of them asked. Replex put his hand on his head and rubbed it nervously, "Well… ummm… hey, my name is Trey. I just got into this place." he responded. "Oh, so you're a DigiDestined too?" one of them asked. "Yeah, that's it, I'm very new to this and I'm really confused. What are those creatures?" Replex asked. Then Kari walked over to him and smiled, "These are our friends and loyal companions, they're called digimon." she answered. Replex then nodded his head as he looked at his device.

"And this device?" he asked. "It helps your digimon digivolve into an even stronger and better digimon. We're fighting a group of them who think they can rule the digital world. But we plan on stopping them." Kari explained. Replex laughed nervously on purpose, 'Gotta look innocent…' he thought. "Well thanks, I guess I'll hang with you guys, I don't know what is going on over here, I almost got trampled by a few while I fell out of a portal." he said sheepishly. "Oh I see, well don't worry, you can join us, and you haven't found your digimon yet?" Kari asked. "Huh? Oh no, of course not… Like I said, this is the first time I've been to this world." he said. 'I'm telling the truth in everything… just in a different way.' Replex thought to himself. As Kari was kindly assisting to Replex, the teenager with the goggles crossed his arms and noticed the attention the new guy was getting. 'Hmmm… something isn't right with this guy.' he thought. A male teenager with blonde hair walked over towards Replex and took out his hand, "Hi, I'm T.K. nice to meet ya." he said cheerfully. Replex shook his hand quickly and then looked at the short kid with black short hair. "Hi, I'm Cody, glad you could find us so we could help you." he said. He shook Cody's hand as well and then looked at the tall and slim female. "Yolei. Glad you could join Trey." she said bluntly. Replex took her hand and shook it as well as he continued to laugh in a fake nervous way.

"Come on, we were about to make camp before we go and try to take down Arukenimon and Mummymon." Kari explained. Trying to look like he wasn't confused, Replex only nodded and smiled, "Sure, let's do that." he said politely. The sky began to get dark as he looked above him, "Ok people, we're stopping here for the day." one of the teenagers said. He had jet black low-cut hair, and he was wearing an outfit that was all grey with black shoes. "Ok Ken, that sounds like a plan." Yolei replied and put down a bag that she was carrying. As the girls were setting up camp, Davis, Ken, and T.K. walked over to each other and huddled close. "So… can we trust this guy?" Davis asked. Ken and T.K. began to laugh, "You only say that because you think Kari has a crush on him." Ken joked. Davis almost threw a fit, "I DO NOT!" he yelled. Replex only eyed over towards the three talking and then folded his arms as he thought about how he was going to take over Kari. 'Hmmm… I know I wasn't given this device for nothing… maybe I should check it.' he thought and pulled it out of his pocket. As he looked at it, he pushed a few buttons and noticed a silhouette of one of the creatures he had seen earlier. He quickly pressed over on a D-pad and noticed more silhouettes of different digimon.

He quickly realized what was going on, 'Unlike them, I don't just have one under my control… I have over a billion.' he thought as he continued to flip through his selection of digimon. As he flipped through them, he pressed a couple of more buttons and noticed a status record pull up under a digimon. It read the digimon's attacks, power, strength, weaknesses, and even abilities. Replex smirked evilly as he realized what he was going to do the next few days. "Come on Trey, can you help us?" Yolei asked politely as she waved towards him. Replex quickly put up his device and smiled at the two girls, "Yeah, sure, coming right over." he said and walked swiftly towards the half-made camp. "I need help setting this rope up, do you mind?" Kari asked. Replex smiled, "Why not at all." he answered and grabbed the piece of rope. He tied the rope around the wooden stake and then repeated the process five more times to different stakes around the tent. After a few minutes, he rubbed his hands together, "Well, there you go; all done." he said. "Thanks a lot." Kari said softly and then went inside the tent. Everyone went inside of a tent and then the DigiDestined came to a dead realization. "Oh no, Trey, we don't have a tent for you… I didn't know…" Yolei began, but Replex waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, how can that possibly be your fault. I'll just sleep out here." Replex said. Kari poked her head out of her tent and looked at Replex, "Are you sure? What if you get hurt Trey?" she asked sincerely. Replex only laughed, "Like I said, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse. In fact, I'll just keep watch for the night, make sure nobody tries to sneak up on you guys or something." he replied and then began to walk slowly down a pathway. "He's acting too friendly… I don't like the look of this." Davis mumbled. "You're just paranoid Davis. Trey has a D3; we've all seen it. Obviously he's one of us, so will you lay off of him?" T.K. asked politely. Davis only grumbled as he looked at the stars above him. "Fine… I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, but don't come crying to me when he does something suspicious." Davis said. "You mean when you eat all of our food… because that's suspicious." Ken said lowly. "Hey, I was hungry that time I did that, don't blame me, I'm a growing boy." Davis said and then turned over to get some sleep. Replex looked at all of the teenagers sleeping and then he crossed his arms. 'Only a few days… that's all I need.' he thought.

_The next day…_

The teenagers woke up to find Replex giving each teenager a plate. Each one looked at it in confusion. It had scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon. "Where did you get this?" T.K. asked. "I made it myself. I used the materials you brought to make these meals." Replex explained. "Thank you so much Trey." Kari said delightfully as she took a bite into the scrambled eggs. "I figured you guys would like it." Replex said. Davis still eyed the black male and only crossed his arms. "Yeah, it's alright." Davis said with hostility in his voice. Replex didn't pay attention at all to Davis; he only looked at Kari as she enjoyed the food. "This is excellent; I'm really enjoying this… I know it sounds a little overboard to ask this… but are you a chef?" she asked politely. Replex smiled, "No, I'm not, I just learned how to cook, always wanted to please people… Guess I did that huh?" Replex said. The others nodded as they continued eating. After realizing that there were no other plates, T.K. began to mention it. "Ummm, Trey, did you eat anything yourself?" he asked. Replex only waved his hand in front of him as if to wave off the question, "Nah, but don't worry about me… I can manage." he replied.

For some reason, the teenagers began to look at the ground in sadness. Quickly seeing this, Replex tried to cheer them up, "Listen guys, I'll be fine, stop worrying about me, I may be new to this world, but I've been a survivor before, I know how to manage. If I'm going to travel with you guys, then I already know that my friends come first." he said. They all smiled at his statement, "You know… not to sound paranoid or anything… but it's almost like you're being… TOO nice to us, if that makes any sense." Cody said. Yolei waved her hand in front of him, "Nonsense Cody, sounds like you're picking up ideas from Davis to me." she said. Cody raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you're right, I am starting to sound like him." he said. "I am not paranoid. Anyway, thanks for the meal Trey, we haven't really had a good meal here in the Digital World in a while." Davis said. Replex only turned towards the tent and began to untie the ropes, "No problem, don't mention it." he said almost bluntly. The two girls began to help him with putting down the tent and the three guys began scouting for their route, "Ok, we last saw Mummymon around here somewhere, which means Arukenimon has got to be around here close by." Kari said. The group packed up their things and put it back into backpacks and then began to walk off from their campsite.

Replex stayed a little behind them, but not too far off to look suspicious. He was scoping his target out, planning his next move and how he was going to attack the boundary. Replex knew that Davis was going to be no trouble at all, but he knew the digimon were, that's why he wanted to bide his time, think of a plan. Replex then took out his D3 device and then began to shift through his options. Now that they were in light, he could see the screen clearly, and he figured out that he could make the screen light up by reading what all the buttons were labeled, which made things a lot easier for him. He shifted through the digimon quickly and read the stats on each one before moving to the next one. Then he began to think of something creative and tried combining two different digimon's stats together. The result became successful as Replex evilly grinned. He continued to rapidly combine different digimon together as he thought up a strategy plan with his army. As Davis continued to look ahead, Veemon tugged at his shorts. "What is it Veemon?" Davis asked. The blue digimon silently nodded towards Replex as he continued to look ahead.

Davis glanced back towards Replex and noticed how focused he was on his device. Then he noticed that he wasn't just pressing random buttons, but he knew what he was doing. He saw Replex's expression as he grinned at something on the screen. But it wasn't just a normal grin, it almost looked synical and devious. 'That guy isn't who he says he is… he may be new, but something tells me he doesn't belong here in the first place.' Davis thought. "Yeah I see…" Davis whispered to Veemon. The group continued walking until they reached a bridge. "I don't think this bridge is safe…" Kari began, but Davis walked past her before she could finish. "What are you scared? Nothing's wrong with this…" he began, but was soon cut off. Replex grabbed Davis and yanked him back towards their side. Suddenly the planks fell off and into the rushing water below them. All of them looked silently in awe at Replex and stared at him with an amazed and shocked expression. "Whoa… Trey? How did you move that fast? Weren't you just behind Cody?" T.K. asked. Everyone looked back to see Cody a few feet away from the group. "I umm… work out." Replex replied. All of the guys raised an eyebrow while the two girls giggled, "Come on, let's go." Davis said bluntly and pulled out his D3 device. "Veemon digivolve!" he yelled as he raised his device high into the air. Veemon began to glow and he turned into a larger and bulkier version of itself. "ExVeemon!" the digimon yelled out. Replex only paid attention out of his new confusion of digivolving.

The others digivolved their digimon as well and then went onto the backs of their digimon. After realizing that Trey didn't have a digimon, Kari quickly offered a ride on her digimon Nefertimon. "Come on and ride with me, I can't just leave you here." Kari said innocently and then held out her hand. Replex grabbed her hand and hopped onto the digimon. "Thanks." he said. "Alright, let's get to the other side." Ken said. They all jumped over the ledge and the digimon either leaped or flew to the other side. Replex remained calm as they reached the other side of the bridge. He only glanced at his target, knowing that he was being watched by Davis, he couldn't stare. Or as Replex loved to put it, 'study' his target. But they all landed on the other side and then reached land. "Alright, that was fun." Yolei said and hopped off. All of the others hopped off and they started to walk. 'Wonder how long this is going to take…' Replex thought impatiently.

_It was now twenty four weeks later and they had accepted Replex as one of the DigiDestined, even Davis had set down his small time grudge against him and became his so-called best friend. But as time had gone by, Replex had learned how to control digimon and digivolve them at will from the D3 device. He had also been kind to Kari over the weeks. He didn't know whether she was interested into him or not, and he was starting to lose sight of his goals when he realized how long he had been in this universe. He sometimes thought to just stay with them as their real friends and nothing more, but he reminded himself of what his true goal was, and that was to take Kari as his own and then kill the boundary._

On one random night, all of the teenagers yawned as they got another tent out to finish setting up camp. Just as Replex started setting up the tent, Kari walked in front of him, "Hi." she said cheerfully. Replex only smiled back at her "Hey Kari, what's up?" he asked. Kari blushed as she cleared her throat, "Trey...do you think we can talk alone?" she asked. Replex noticed how nervous she had become and then made a conclusion. "Well yeah... sure." he said and then started walking away from the group. "Kari and I are going to go find us some water. Davis, can you finish putting up that tent for me?" Replex asked. "Sure Trey, try to come back soon." Davis said as he waved him off. Kari quickly followed behind Replex as they both walked a good distance away from the group in silence. As they reached out of earshot, Kari stopped. Replex stopped as well and then looked at Kari, "Ok, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Replex asked. Kari blushed again, which was very awkward and strange to Replex. In all the time he had traveled with the group, he had never seen Kari blush, and to blush twice in less than thirty minutes meant something. "Well... I can't help but think about you... you always come at the right time to save me from something. Almost like you're my personal angel. I can't stop thinking about you sometimes... I started to dream about you too... I just don't know what to do." she explained, almost about to cry.

This confused Replex alot, 'How can she be ready to cry? Like she's torn apart about having feelings for me. Does she not want to get involved with me that badly?' he asked himself. "Well... Kari, that's flattering, but it sounds like you don't want to do any of those things, like you don't want to think about me at all, like it would be bad to think about me in the first place." he said. Suddenly Kari embraced him and then buried her head into Replex's chest. "Trey... I love you." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Replex heard the three words, after so long of not even thinking that he would be able to hear them, he had finally gotten his first trophy. The point was to make them fall in love with him, not to take them by force, he wanted to prove to himself that he was wanted, and here was one piece of proof right there in front of him. 'This is it!' he thought excitedly. He lifted his palm quickly to her face and she looked up at him, "Trey... what are you..." she began, but then a faint sucking noise surrounded them both. After the noise had stopped and the small gust of air had passed by, Kari's knees began to feel weak. She began to fall, but Replex caught her and stood her up.

"Are you ok?" Replex asked sincerely. Kari nodded, "Thanks Trey, what would I ever do without you?" she asked in a dreamy voice. 'So she's completely under my control. I wonder how this really works... the Eternals never fully explained.' Replex thought. "Please, just call me Replex." he said. Kari nodded and then smiled innocently, "Ok Replex, whatever you say." she said trying to sound seductive. Replex looked at Kari's eyes and still recognized the life that represented her. He then smirked evilly, now realizing he could move to phase two of his plans. He grabbed Kari's hand softly and then headed back for the others, "Come on, we're about to leave." he said. "Where to?" Kari asked. They continued walking for a few seconds before he responded, "We're getting out of this universe." he said. They both reached the camp and then noticed everyone sitting by a camp fire. "Hey Trey and Kari, come over here. Davis was just telling us some jokes." T.K. said. Replex smirked evilly as he looked at T.K. "There won't be any need for stories tonight." he said. Before T.K. could respond, he was pushed on the ground and tied up by Replex.

Confusion quickly broke out between the Digidestined, but it was soon and quickly made clear that Replex was the enemy. Just as Ken tried to take him from behind, Replex turned around and then tied him up as well. "Why are you doing this?" Yolei asked as she coward in fear from the Replex. "Cause I have reached my goal and have achieved what I want." Replex answered and then continued his round up by tying Cody up. He looked over at Davis as he clenched his fists, "How could you?" he asked angrily. Replex only smirked, "Listen Davis, I have no more reason to be here. I recieved my trophy and all I need to do now is kill my boundary." he said evilly and took out his knife. He ran towards Davis trying to stab him, but Veemon headbutted him and Replex skidded on the ground, "Get away from him!" Veemon commanded. Davis looked over at the tied up teenagers with an angry expression. "I told you!" he yelled. The others simply looked at the ground and mumbled, "I know... we're sorry Davis." they said in unison. Replex smirked again as he got up, "It's about time you showed up, I wanted to show you what I've learned for the past few weeks." he said and then pulled out his D3 device.

Soon many powerful digimon began to appear out of thin air and Replex grinned evilly as they began to look down at Veemon. Davis quickly pulled out his D3 and then pressed a button. "Digivolve!" he commanded. Soon Veemon started to glow and then he grew larger into ExVeemon. ExVeemon tried to fight the larger digimon, but he was kicked from the side and then overpowered. He was held down as he started to get pummeled by the other digimon. "No ExVeemon, you gotta..." Davis began to say, but then he was stabbed in the heart by Replex. Davis' eyes went wide as the blade went deeper into his chest. Replex threw the teenager to the ground as blood soaked through his shirt and ran down his chest. Davis began to cough violently as he looked at Replex smirking over him. "Come on trophy." the black male ordered bluntly and then turned away from Davis. Davis' eyes began to glaze over as he looked up at the sky, then he realized the girl that he had a crush on standing over him and her hair flowing gracefully in the wind. "Goodbye Davis." she said and turned away from him. Davis only turned his head to the side and began to slightly breathe.

"Davis! Don't die on us!" T.K. yelled. But it didn't reassure him as he watched Davis take in his last breath and then he closed his eyes. Suddenly Replex waved his hand in front of him and a vortex appeared. He jumped inside and Kari soon followed. She looked back once before the vortex closed and left the others alone. Yolei was still in shock, and couldn't believe what happened. She untied the other three guys and they all went over to Davis. "All this time, we doubted him... and now... now he's dead!" Cody said. The others began to cry as they only stood over the body, "We'll miss you Davis, always." Ken said before laying a sheet over his body.

_In the Neutral Zone..._

A door opened in the hall and then Replex and Kari stepped out of the door. Replex quickly closed the door and then heard a faint beeping beside the door. He looked over to his right and noticed the screen flashing. Then the pattern began to get faster, as if a warning. Replex quickly remembered that he had to save the event that had taken place, so he faced the screen and pressed a key on the keys under the monitor. The screen slowly faded and then went green, signaling that he had saved. He had now taken his first trophy. "Kari, make yourself at home, you're my eternal guest, after all." he said. "Yes Replex." Kari responded in a sexy tone and then walked slowly towards Replex. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into Replex's eyes. "I love you Replex." she said. Replex smirked, "Good." he replied and looked at his trophy. Then he looked down the hall and began to ponder, 'Now I just need to take over all of the trophies in the other universes and I'll be fine.' he thought and turned towards the exit of the hall.

** To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Sage's Flare

**Crossfire**

** Chapter Two: Sage's Flare**

_Replex was delighted of his first trophy, but was concerned of how young she was. He didn't realize the problem until certain events occurred. But the Eternals immediately solved his problem with yet another aging potion. Unlike the one they gave him the first time, the second potion allowed the reciever who took it to become any age that they were thinking of. So he made Kari take the new potion and made her think she was at least nineteen, a very good age for Replex to act comfortably around her with ease. A few days after using Kari for his delights and pleasures, Replex decided to travel to another universe to get another female. However, he didn't know where to start. He thought about all the times he would have to study each universe on the screen and then began to frown at the thought of how long it would take. He had spent just about twenty-five weeks in the Digimon universe just to be certain that he would be able to get Kari. He figured he could use some type of scam in order for him to get his trophies quicker._

As Kari pulled her shirt back on, she looked at Replex as he turned away from her. "Replex, what are you about to do my love?" she asked. "I'm about to go pick me another trophy, stay here." he ordered. Kari only rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground. Replex glanced back to see her shuffling her feet as she looked down. He walked back towards her and then lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. "Listen, no matter how many trophies I get, you were the first and the special one... Remember that Kari." he said. Kari blushed and then turned quickly away from him, "Ok, I'll rememeber." she said softly. "Good, I'll be back, don't worry." he said and then turned back towards the hall.

Replex slowly checked through the screens to scan what he might want to go for. He didn't see anything in particular at the time, neither did the names intruige him. 'Full Metal Alchemist... Inuyasha... Bleach? These are universes?' he thought. Soon he reached a screen showing a young female standing near a post. She had faint green hair and she was wearing a tunic that was green. 'An elf... I can see.' he thought. He suddenly realized that she had an ocarina and she was standing in front of a male elf on a bridge. It seemed she was telling the other elf goodbye. They were on a bridge that connected the forest they were living in to the wilderness field outside. Soon the boy backed up slowly and then ran away from the female elf. She simply just looked at the ocarina with saddened eyes and then began to play a sad tune. The screen faded and then the words 'Zelda universe' popped up. After that, the stats of 'trophy and boundary' came up again and beside trophy was the name 'Saria' while the name beside boundary was the name 'Link.' Replex didn't know who Link was, if it was the boy or another person, but he didn't care, they were all children, and he planned to wait until Saria got older.

Replex took out the bottle that held the potion and he popped the top open. Then he began to swindle it down and he put the top back on. 'Ok, age in there, but not in here.' he thought. He opened the door and began to smirk, 'Time for a new trophy.' he thought. He went through the portal as he entered the universe and he landed near a large tree. Replex looked up at the tree and then noticed it wasn't just large, it was humongous. It was a ridiculous size and he backed away slowly as he noticed the carved huge face in the tree. "I am the Mighty Deku Tree, What is it that you need?" he asked. Replex only turned around and started walking off. "I'm fine, I didn't mean to disturb you." he said to the Deku Tree. He walked out of the passage away from the Deku Tree, only to find himself in a very small-type village. He looked around cautiously and then walked slowly through the village. "Hi." someone greeted. Replex turned around quickly and saw another female in a green tunic.

She smiled at the black male but then noticed his red tunic. "Hi... I'm Calvin." Replex greeted. Soon other elves from the forest began to surround him as they noticed the unique black male in front of them. The villagers bombarded him with questions, asking where he came from and why was he in Kokiri Forest. As Replex quickly tried to come up with a lie, suddenly he heard an angelic voice. "So you're new. How did you get here?" someone asked behind him. Replex turned around to see his target right in front of him. "Well... I was sent through the Deku Tree, I was praying when I suddenly ended up here... I don't remember anything except my name." he said. "Well I'm Saria." she greeted cheerfully after extending her hand. "I'm Calvin." he said and then shook her hand. "Glad to meet you Calvin. It's kinda refreshing to see a new face." she said. The black male grinned childishly at the young girl. "I guess I could show you around..." Saria began, but suddenly she was cut off by a squeaky and annoying voice.

"NO! Look at him! You can obviously tell he's not from here. Look at what he's wearing! True they look like the same design, but not even that Link guy belongs here." someone shouted. Saria quickly turned around and looked at a short and mad elf with orange hair and a green hat. He had his arms crossed and he looked quite pissed. Replex halfway closed his eyes and almost yawned, 'Give me a break, is this supposed to be Link? If it is, it's almost past pathetic to kill this guy. I should just throw him in a river somewhere.' he thought. "Mido stop being a jerk! Obviously if he could come in here, then he does belong here. Not everyone can travel to this forest you know. So stop being so mean and just calm down." Saria remarked. 'Oh, so it's not Link, and what's even better is that this guy sounds like he hates him. I could probably use that to kill off Link then... judging by how he acts so defensively, my guess is that he likes Saria, and he wants her to like him. But this Link guy must be in the way... which would explain why he's the boundary. I can trick him and promise the fool that Saria will like him if he kills off Link. Yeah, that strategy will work for now, I'll have to definitely get detail into the plan of course, that sounds like it has too many holes in it.' he thought.

The small elf just mumbled and walked away slowly, not being able to be shoved off like a miserable person. Saria turned back towards Replex and smiled, "Please forgive Mido, he has a hard time getting adapted to strangers." she stated. Replex only nodded and crossed his arms, "So I see. He's a bit friendly I can tell." the black male remarked sarcastically. "Well he used to be yelling at Link a lot, but Link isn't really around anymore. He keeps traveling around the forest. In fact, I don't know where he is right now." the green-haired elf stated almost in question. "Well I'll just go look around, so I can get used to this peaceful looking place." Replex remarked and almost ran off. "Ok, I guess I'll see you around then Calvin." she stated and waved him off. The black male waved back and his deep blue eyes began to search around him, trying to find something useful to use in order to quickly snare Saria to love him. He really didn't feel like living here like he had to for the last universe. Twenty-five weeks was a long time, and he felt he was too impatient to do something like wait that long. He began to walk quickly towards the end of the pathway that he was on and looked to his right. He noticed that there was yet another Kokiri female on top of a makeshift roof and the sign saying that it was a shop. He continued walking further and noticed a fairly sized thick tree that had a ladder connected to it along with a porch that bordered an entrance inside the tree.

He continued walking and realized that he was reaching a huge brown textured wall with a large hole that seemed to be made by a huge hollow tree. He noticed a kid standing directly in the middle of the pathway out of the forest. 'That must be the exit... a route I will more than likely not be taking.' he thought to himself. He began to look to his left and noticed yet another female that was humming to herself. He walked slowly towards her and then smiled, "Hi, I'm quite lost, and I'm looking for...' he began, but was cut off. 'For the Kokiri Training Center? It's right up that hill, behind me, you'll learn all kinds of new skills from one of our great trainers." she remarked. This caught Replex's attention and he tried to hold back a smirk, "Why thank you. I'll be sure to check it out." he replied and walked up the hill. He looked around slowly and saw a series of wooden fences along with a couple of weeds and stones sitting around different areas of the 'training' field. He jumped over a couple of fences and passed by some of the growing plants and stones to see a kid punching at the air. Replex soon realized that this was the great training center the girl was talking about, and he crossed his arms in high disappointment. He didn't want to say anything to the kid, as he seemed to be too wrapped up into his useless training. Instead, Replex looked over towards the wall and noticed a small hole near the bottom of it.

He found this very strange, and he realized that this was something that could have gotten him a great hiding spot to plan things, if he figured out what was on the other side. He bent down onto his knees and then noticed the hole was smaller than he expected, and that he could barely fit through it. 'Who the hell built this pathway, they had to be around six years old!!' he thought to himself. He began to crawl through the small passageway and noticed that it was bordered by yet some more wood like the exit of the actual forest. 'So all of the passageways are bordered by hollow and long trunks of trees huh? Impressive for such young people.' he thought to himself. Then his mind flashed onto the huge tree that he appeared by when he had actually entered into the universe, 'Or could it have something to do with that talking tree?' he pondered. He finally reached the end of the passageway and then stood up. He let out a sigh as he stretched from the extremely cramped space that he had endured not long ago. He took note of his surroundings and noticed a dead end short pathway to his right, with only a single weed that seemed to be growing at the end of it. He looked to his right and noticed the rumbling of a boulder, but what freaked him out was that the kinetic energy that would have made it stop in his universe did not make it stop at all. He carefully followed the boulder around in a wide circle and realized that it would not stop regardless. He also took note as he reached the end of the small maze a brown treasure chest. 'I wonder what could be inside?' he thought. Suddenly he heard a noise and then he quickly ran towards the end of the pathway that seemed to be cut off periodically be the rolling boulder.

He saw a young boy dressed in a green tunic with blond hair easily crawl out of the passageway and out into the open. Replex stayed still and watched the boy silently look around, then he noticed the boy run just as the boulder passed by and he followed it until he reached the dead end with the wooden treasure chest. The young boy opened the treasure chest and pulled out a small blade with a brown hilt and a red jewel embedded into the middle of the hilt. He saw him take the sword and swing it around aimlessly a few times. But what Replex was impressed and a bit worried about was the boy's reaction time. Right after the young boy swiped at the air, he swiped again in almost an instant. Something very dangerous that Replex was sure not to keep out of mind. 'This guy is weak now... but I can almost guarantee that he will be no pushover, not like that Davis guy I took down. This definitely has got to be Link.' he thought. He saw the kid walk back towards that pathway and then crouch down to exit. After he witnessed Link crawl through the passageway, he waited a few more moments before following, not wanting Link to know that he was already in there. After being certain of himself that Link did not suspect anything, he went towards the pathway and then crawled through the small passageway. He came out the other side and then realized that the boy that had been training was no longer there. He looked at the exit and noticed that the guy standing there was no longer there. Even the female who had suggested the training center was gone from the bottom of the hill. 'Where did everyone go?' Replex thought.

He walked down the hill and then noticed Saria walking towards the tree house with the ladder to get up to the makeshift door. "Hey Saria, what's going on? I noticed everyone is missing." the young male remarked. The green-haired elf turned around and then noticed Replex coming towards her. "Well Calvin, Link has gone to talk with the Great Deku Tree, seems something is going terribly wrong over there. I hope he's alright, the Great Deku Tree was the one who made us you know." she explained. Replex raised an eyebrow and tried his hardest not to laugh, "The tree made you guys?" he asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Yeah he did, I don't know exactly how it happened, we were just made by him, and here we are." she replied. This caused Replex to think crucially about his plans. 'This isn't a normal female. If anything, she's just a form of a plant. A stupid overgrown plant that can't do anything for himself except make useless green children... Of course... he took in Link, who isn't a part of this community cause he wasn't made by the Deku Tree. Should I even continue trying to take over this girl?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he was broken out of his train of thought when he saw the same grumpy boy he had met earlier standing in front of the pathway that met with the Deku Tree. 'No... I can still have some use for this girl, if Mido can act like a jealous fool... then that means I can get her to do things for me that really would break the Deku Tree's wooden soul. Not like I care though.' the black male thought. "I'll talk to you later Saria, I hope Link helps the Deku Tree in any way that he can. He really does seem like he has a nice personality." he remarked and began walking away. "Ok Calvin, I'll talk to you later." she called back.

He walked towards Mido and realized he was kicking small pebbles out of anger. Replex began to smirk, 'He's mad about Link being liked by Saria more and him being called by the Deku Tree no doubt, an easy fool to manipulate for my ultimate goal.' he thought. He jumped over the small platforms that were separted by a small clear pond. When he jumped to the end and finally reached Mido, the orange-haired elf crossed his arms. "What do you want stranger?" he hissed. Replex ignored his heated question and noticed that Mido was constantly tapping his foot; another sign that he was not doing so well mentally. "Nothing really, just want to make new friends." the young boy replied innocently. "Well you're looking in the wrong place." Mido snapped back. Replex could tell that the elf was not happy with the ending results of his 'fame.' Still, Replex continued to try and start a conversation with him, trying to get on Mido's good side. "Well, I see, sorry to have bothered you then." he responded and then turned around to walk away. Mido ignored his apology, but sighed as he crossed his arms, "Why is Link always the favorite of everyone? I don't understand, I do my fair share around here. And now he just comes a few months ago and he's the instant favorite around here." the young boy whined. Replex grinned evilly as he thought about what Mido was finally admitting. 'This is gonna be easier than I thought.' he thought to himself. He turned back around to face Mido and then patted his hand on Mido's shoulder. "Look, I don't think you should be undermined so much, it's not right." Replex began. "There's no way that you should be treated this way, you have a lot more potential than what they think you have." he finished. Mido smiled, obviously daydreaming about the hero he could be. "Yeah, you're right. I'm so glad you see that... Calo was it?" he asked. Replex frowned, but quickly smiled, trying not to blow his cover. "It's Calvin." he replied.

Mido rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Calvin, I should have paid more attention when you said it the first time." he said. Replex only shook his hand and then began walking away, "It's no problem, really. Maybe I can find something for you that can prove that you're more of worth than what the other Kokiri's think of you." he said and left the clueless boy by himself. 'Now all I have to do is wait. He'll want to prove himself eventually, wanting to show he's better than Link. The only thing I hate about these type of people is that he might chicken out later on. Hopefully he has more guts than what I think he does. He's already worthless, there's nothing that could prove him otherwise.' he thought and began to smirk evilly. Replex walked over towards the left side of the huge area and noticed a ledge. He stopped as he saw another hollow entrance that ran deeper into the woods. 'There's no reason for me to go in there... I feel as if I'll run into a lot of trouble if I even try to go through that thick forest.' he thought. He made a plan just to wait it out and figure out what he was going to do while he patiently made Mido his puppet.

_About two weeks had passed since Link went to go see the Great Deku Tree, it had seemed that the huge tree had died after about three days later and the Kokiri's were extremely saddened and upset. Link had been sleeping quite roughly. Replex knew this because he was awoken many times by Link's screams from his tree house. Saria had went to go see the young blond boy many times to calm him down, which made Mido even madder and Replex to be more cautious. He had taken the risk of checking more of the area, meeting the skull kids and also other passages, which included the one that looked over the exit of the forest. Things weren't going as smoothly as Replex had hoped for though. He was beginning to think Link would leave soon, and knowing Saria's personality a bit better now, Replex knew that people with the personality like Saria's would only have stronger feelings when the person they loved left them and promised to come back. He decided to take drastic measures if he wanted to get Saria as soon as possible, and the plan he came up with seemed to be just the trick he needed._

_One random day..._

Replex was on a ledge looking down at the bridge that led to the exit of the forest. He was randomly daydreaming about how Saria would be like under his control when he saw Saria enter from the hollow access point. Replex raised an eyebrow as he saw her hold some type of object in her hand, 'What is she doing? Is she about to leave? What is she holding?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Link a few minutes later walking down the bridge and then noticed his sword and shield along with a couple of other weapons strapped to his body. Replex quickly became wide-eyed as he realized that Link was about to leave; he had not expected this and it was sooner than he thought. 'This kid! I can't believe he's making a move already!' he thought to himself. He continued watching the two talk and watched as Saria handed Link the object, which he realized was a type of instrument.

Replex came to a conlcusion that it was now or never for Mido to play his part. He quickly stood up and then ran through the passageways back to the huge living field to go to Mido's house. The orange-haired boy was sitting silently on his bed when the red tunic caught his eye. "Calvin, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Link has..." he began, trying to come up with a quick and good lie to tell the gullible boy. He also wanted it to seem more dramatic, to make himself more believable. "Link has what?" Mido asked as he quickly stood up, ready for bad news. "Link has disgraced Saria, he took advantage of her and now he's about to leave the forest." Replex replied. "Oh no he doesn't! I won't allow him to leave!" Mido shouted and grabbed for a blade that he kept under his mattress. Just as Mido passed by, Replex smirked, 'So easy.' he thought and ran after him. The two young boys ran to the exit of the forest and reached the bridge. Replex found something immediately strange, as he could have sworn that Saria was standing there. But what he was ultimately after at the moment was right in front of him. Replex leaned close to Mido and then whispered in his ear, "I'll go make sure that Saria is alright, she seemed highly upset. I'll try and go cheer her up." he remarked and walked out of the hollow entrance and back into the Kokiri Forest. Replex quickly ran towards the entrance of the Lost Woods and began climbing the ledges. 'Man this takes forever...' he thought to himself. He began running through the different paths and finally made it to the pathway that was above the bridge to the exit of the forest.

He saw Mido trying to thrust his blade at Link, while the young blond boy easily dodged his attempts at trying to stab him. Link knocked the small sword out of Mido's hand and pulled out his own sword, pointing it at Mido's throat, showing the signs of victory. Replex growled at how easily Mido was defeated, he didn't even last more than five seconds. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do for you touching Saria!" the orange haired boy yelled. This brought confusion to Link and he lowered his sword slightly, trying to figure out what Mido meant. Replex became wide-eyed, 'That stupid rat, now he's going to start pouring out his soul, I knew he was only a coward!' he thought. Mido began to ball up his fists in anger, but Link already knew he had won, so he backed away to finally leave from the forest. "Where do you think you're going?!" Mido shouted and ran after him. Had Replex cared, he would have held Mido back so he wouldn't die in the next five seconds, but he didn't, so it saved him the trouble of rushing down there so quickly.

Mido quickly snatched his sword out of Link's hand. They were just in the passageway that led out towards the huge Hyrule Field, but Mido wouldn't be able to see it. Just as he was about to swing at the young boy, he began to choke. He choked more violently and then dropped onto his knees. That's when Mido realized why they said that no Kokiri could leave the forest. The Deku Tree had made them, and all of his seeds needed to be close to his presence in order to live, the air they breathed in was essential for them to live. He began to gag and then put his hand on his throat. "Please forgive me Saria..." he whispered and fell faceforward, becoming completely still and Link only stared at him. Replex walked out slowly from the exit and into the somewhat open area. He looked closely and noticed a tree with an owl perched on it. He paid it no mind and looked at Link. He then picked up Mido's small sword slowly and then focused his eyes again on Link. "Ok brat, let's get this over with." the young black male remarked and pointed the small sword at Link. The blond boy stood his ground and looked at him with his royal blue eyes, not flinching in motion and only took out his shield as he held his sword in his left hand.

Replex was the first to strike, and he made it clear that he was not a novice like Mido, but to his dismay he realized that Link was much quicker. Link hit the sword completely out of striking range and left Replex wide open for a split second, a second Replex would have costed for if Link was not merciful. But Replex growled and only got into a stance, "Is that all you got?" he asked and began to swing rapidly at the elf. Link did not block the swings as easily as he had done before, but he still managed to avoid being stabbed, which was a high disappointment for the eager thief. 'Why won't he die?!' Replex thought. He thrusted the sword again at Link's chest, but Link was quick enough to slash at Replex's chest and left shoulder first. He was cleanly cut across his chest and shoulder and he began to yell out in pain. The black male dropped the sword and held his shoulder as it began to freely bleed. He hadn't felt pain like this in all of his life, and now he was enduring it right in front of such holy eyes. He growled lowly at Link as the young boy kept a straight face. Link was about to give the final blow, but Replex was even quicker. He quickly rolled out of the way and back into the entrance of the forest. He looked at Link one last time before snatching his sight to the bridge and away from the skilled swordsman.

With Mido dead and Link possibly coming back to check to see what he was now really up to, he had to quickly take Saria now. It was now or never, and he couldn't afford any more mistakes. Replex began to quickly take out the last minute note that he had made to tack onto Saria's welcome sign of her house. After he finished, he saw quickly that the green-haired elf was walking slowly to her house. He finished sticking the note onto the sign and then quickly hid on the side of her house, waiting until she read the words that he had written on the note. She slowly reached her house, not being enthusiastic about Link's so-called leaving gesture. But she wasn't out of it enough not to see the note. She slowly pulled it away from the sign and scanned through it quickly. "I... love you? What?" she asked confused. She tried to make sense of the three words, but it was too late.

Replex smirked evilly and then quickly with blinding speed pushed the elf against the small building. He pointed her palm at her face and then a faint sucking noise filled the air. He let go of Saria and she quickly dropped. But he caught her and then looked into her eyes. "Are you ok Saria?" he asked quickly. It took her a few seconds to reply, but when she did, Replex knew what had happened clearly. "Yes, I'm fine Calvin. What could I do without you?" she asked. Replex smirked and was about to respond to her question, when he noticed Link running at them with quick speed and his sword held to strike the second he reached them. Replex quickly waved his hand in the air and a portal appeared. "You're such a sucker Link!" Replex shouted and then jumped into the portal with Saria in his arms. Link slashed at the space that the black male used to be, but was no longer there. The blonde boy didn't say anything, he simply sheathed his sword and made a long sigh, not sure if he would be able to see either one of them again.

Replex and Saria entered into the Neutral Zone and then quickly dropped onto the blank white space that felt like a cold floor. Replex breathed heavily as he tried to catch his bearings. He still was hurt badly by Link's complete swordsman skills. The young man grabbed his shoulder and limped towards a certain part of blank space. "ETERNALS!" he shouted. Suddenly five figures immediately appeared and then looked at the wounded man. "I see... we told you about tangling with certain heroes. Some universes won't give you anything special, if the hero only uses weapons and other things that require skill, you don't gain anything out of that universe. I see you tried to take on one of those heroes that were masterfully skilled in different weapons." one of the cloaked figures explained. "No... just his sword. He got me good, now do you have some type of potion that will heal me or something?" Replex asked. "Yes... but make sure that you use this rarely, you don't want to be dependent on this stuff, we don't have that much of it." another one warned. "Right, don't be weak, gotcha." the black male quickly replied. One of the cloaked figures took out a bottle filled with red liquid and gave it to Replex, "Take this, it should heal you instantly." he explained. Replex scanned it with his royal blue eyes and then took the lid off. He quickly sipped some and was instantly amazed at the results.

He felt his body patching itself and noticed the blood stop pouring out of his wounds. He was too much in a rush to also notice that the red tunic he had been wearing was gone as well, and he was wearing his regular black polo shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. "Thank you, I'll try to keep from using this as much as I can." he told the Eternals and ran back towards the awaiting trophy that he had just gained. Replex took out another bottle and then gave it to Saria, "Take it, and think of the number nineteen." he told the small elf. Saria nodded and then began to obediently sip from the bottle. She closed her eyes and then thought of the number, and she immediately became bigger. "There ya go. Glad to see yet another trophy follows orders." Replex remarked and then smirked. But something began to make him frown, he began to think about what he had to do in order to take Saria. He basically cheated, and even though originally he didn't care, something inside of him was regretting not taking her the way he had planned the first time. But every odd was beginning to stack up against him, and he didn't think there was no other way to take her over at the time. 'I just won't do that to any of the other females. It's too easy, and it provides no challenge. What's life without a challenge? I'll just be an empty shell...' he thought to himself. He looked at Kari and Saria, patiently waiting for Replex to tell them anything. 'Just like them...' he pondered.

** To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Troubled Titans Part I

** Crossfire**

** Chapter Three: Troubled Titans Part I**

_Replex had realized that he could have died against Link had he not pulled a fast and quick escape plan. He knew that ultimately he had gotten his trophy and that he was one step closer to taking over every female he desired. However he didn't even know what universe he should try next, and looking at all the screens weren't going to help him. He noticed that the screens played at random as if they were videos of that universe, showing what was currently going on and he could rewind to any point in time of that universe, as well as fast forward if it had happened already. He found this interesting, as well as very dangerous. He could always appear before the desired target met the boundary, but he found no challenge in that, and he decided to mainly keep the time frame the same until he clearly needed to change it. He also needed a solid name, he didn't liking having to keep coming up with random names on the fly. So he made a decision on calling himself Cross Starks for most of his trips. If it came down to it and he really needed to call himself something else, he would._

_He was still having trouble picking universes, not finding the time to look through all of the screens, so he decided to pick at random. The Eternals had made a room that was cut off just away from the long Neutral Corridor. It was a room with around countless stacked screens that showed everything at once. There was a chair as well as a large desk that sat in front of these small screens. There was enough space for him to write anything that he wanted down as notes for any universe that he liked. He decided by these small screens that he would pick at random, and he would press a button to randomly stop on a certain screen and make the other ones fade off, showing the universe he would travel next that he hadn't already been to._

_In the Neutral Office..._

Replex was looking at the various screens and looked at all the universes casually. He saw many of them that peaked his interests, but there were still too many of them to actually just focus on one. He grunted as he clasped his hands together and set them over his mouth as he leaned forward and concentrated on the different screens. After searching for about five minutes, he pressed a button after setting his eye on a particular universe, seeming that something had sparked his interest to look at it. The other screens began to fade and he began to look at the one screen that was still on. He saw a female that had a somewhat oranger tint than any other female he had met. She had ruby colored hair, green eyes, and wore a purple outfit that could have been described as an outfit best for a rave or wild party. He also noticed that she was quite tall for her age, and had long legs. That or it was percieved to be long by her short purple skirt. 'No doubt an alien.' the black male thought to himself. She was jumping up for joy for something and giggling to herself about something she had obviously done earlier. "Robin we easily have taken down the Slade robots." the giddy girl remarked. Another figure quickly walked beside the girl and he was a little shorter than her. He was wearing an eye mask as well as a cape and an outfit that made Replex snicker. 'Who the hell is this guy?' he thought to himself. "We haven't taken down Slade yet, there's no need to celebrate Star." he said quickly and firmly, clearly showing that he was in charge.

Replex raised an eyebrow at the two figures that he was watching, they seemed to not be ordinary teenagers. Replex continued watching and noticed a white screen come up. The word "Trophy" came up and under it was the name Starfire. Soon the word "Boundary" came beside it and under it was the name Robin. He began to take in account quickly of which one was who. He decided not to jump into the universe just yet, and wanted to try out the new feature that he had been told about. He could make time go backwards on the screen to see what else had been going on beforehand. Almost like rewinding a tape and seeing it from the beginning. After seeing what he needed to see from the beginning, he walked out of the office and then towards the designated door that he was looking for. The screen showed the same description under "Boundary" and "Trophy" and he took out a vile. He began to drink the liquid and then smirked, "Starfire here I come." he remarked and opened the door.

He had witnessed her first appearance to the group called Teen Titans when she attacked Robin explaining she was from another planet. After duking it out however, they became friends and shared their first kiss so she could find out the language of the humans. Replex found this interesting, not knowing it was possible that knowledge could be learned in such a way. Along with the powers that she had, he found her to be one of the first useful females he wanted to take over. He was going to arrive at the time when the titans had formed officially with Slade being their enemy. With knowledge based on Robin and the enemy Slade, he felt he could try to manipulate Slade into his desires of Starfire. However he knew it would be much harder than the little elf Mido that he had manipulated so easily. He had to make up a back up plan, just in case the idea with Slade didn't work. He wasn't going to take the chance of getting killed. But he smirked as he realized how many powers were in that universe, and how much he could honestly 'inherit' if he were to get inside. 'There's no way they could stop me, even if they wanted to. But I must make sure I act cool, make them think I'm one of them... the good guys.' he thought.

He walked into the door and then traveled through the dark space that enveloped him deeper into the abyss. As he closed his eyes and felt a cold atmosphere blanket around him, he shivered slightly, not remembering having to feel this before when he traveled through universes. He exhaled as he reached his destination and then opened his eyes slowly, looking around him to catch his surroundings. He noticed quickly that the five Teen Titans were in a scuffle with Slade's robots, and that at the time they were being overwhelmed. He picked this time specifically to make his appearance without seeming too suspicious, seeming like another hero trying to help out. Replex quickly took note of his clothes and noticed that he was wearing a jean jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans that matched the jacket. The jacket as well as the jeans were slightly ripped at the edges of it, showing signs of an early fight that never existed. He also noticed the black boots that he was wearing, and figured that they were some type of heavy duty boots. 'More for me to kick around then.' Replex thought. He balled up his fists and then ran towards one of the random Slade robots and then twisted in the air and sideswiped one of the robots with a hard kick to the neck.

The robot's head was cut cleanly off and it was sent flying across the area that they were in. The robot's body fell onto it's knees and then faceforward onto the ground as two more robots brought out laser guns and tried to fire at the black male. Replex instinctively grabbed a sort of steel chain out of his pocket and then quickly brought it out to whip the guns out of the robot's hands. The robots quickly tried to rush at him, but Replex had already countered with a kick to one of their midsection, sending his leg straight through the middle of the wired and chipped robot. It fell to the ground and then Replex immediately punched the other robot in the face twice and broke the mask to show the wires and electric sparks flying. 'Easy enough... these have to be the weaker version of them though. Even I know Slade is capable of more.' he thought to himself. He stood up tall and then looked at the Teen Titans running in his direction. He grinned, 'Perfect...' he thought. Robin reached him with an extended metal staff out and he pointed it at the newcomer. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked calmly. Before Replex could respond, a tall and muscular black male walked up from behind him. He had cybernetic parts for some of his body and also a quarter of his head was glowing with a cybernetic structure. "Ummm Robin, he just helped us take down those tin cans." he remarked. The masked hero only narrowed his eyes at Replex and gritted his teeth, "Cyborg, that's one more reason we shouldn't trust him. He took them down too easily, my thoughts are that this guy was sent by Slade to somehow get our guard down, and when we're not paying attention, he'll strike." he explained.

Cyborg tried to make Robin reconsider his thoughts, but Replex put up his hand to wave off the cybernetic being. "No need to try and get it through his head. I can understand if he trusts no one. With people like Slade around, who can? I'm Cross, Cross Starks. I'm just here fighting crime like you guys." the black male calmly explained. This did not make Robin ease his posture, nor did it stop the leader of the Teen Titans stop staring at him. But the tension was broken just as the other three members of the team walked towards the group. The first to speak was a green skin colored boy who also had green hair. "Dudes, where were you? Just taking a break?" he asked while flairing his arms up in slight anger. "Sorry Beast Boy, we were discussing here to our new friend how dangerous Slade can be. He doesn't seem at all worried... for some reason." Robin remarked and looked back at Replex.

Replex was not at all concerned about their conversation or their stares, he did not mind since he had planned that soon the leader would be dead anyway. A voice broke his dark thoughts and he looked slightly to his left. "Wow, hi, nice to meet you new friend. I'm Starfire, and you are..." she began, trailing off for Replex to finish. "Cross Starks. I would love to stay and chat... especially to such fine ladies as yourselves..." he began. He followed his remark by looking at Starfire, which made her giggle, and then looked at the dark girl with the blue hoody. She turned away slightly and folded her arms. "Whatever." she said casually. Replex nodded, "But I have somewhere to be, so you'll be seeing me around... trust me." the black male remarked and then flew away casually. He evilly grinned as he felt the rush of levitating in the air, 'This is excellent! I just need to get used to these powers and I'll take what I want in no time.' he thought. He was thinking too hard in his fantasy victory order to see the two dark silhouttes, closing in on him from behind.

Suddenly two figures from behind grabbed him in the sky and then held his arms behind his back. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought to himself. They made him fall towards the ground, trying to hide themselves from the public eye and went into an alleyway as Replex tried to squirm. He then felt something sharp stab him in the back. Replex screamed out in pain but he quickly gritted his teeth as he thought quickly to get out of his sudden situation. He was being held in midair by the two figures and he already called upon one of the powers that he saw Raven use to get them off of his body. But he suddenly saw a face appear in front of his and his eyes opened wide out of surprise. Replex immediately knew who the figure was and he only frowned. "Scared you didn't I? Well sorry about that... But I don't like it when my plan is halted by newcomers. I would ask who are you, but since you were so easily caught, I doubt I need to worry about you anymore." Slade explained. This caused the black male to begin snickering. His laughter began to pick up and he burst out into full laughter. This caused Slade to cock his head to the side slightly in confusion, "Something funny about death?" he asked casually. "Actually Slade, you have no idea. I find it ironic that I want the same thing you do." the black male remarked. This caught Slade's attention and he folded his arms. "Let's take this conversation to a more private area." he replied and slowly pressed a button. Immediately the ground began to shake violently and then the two figures finally let go of Replex.

After a few moments, Replex witnessed a type of large craft tore out from the bottom of the ground that was at the exit of the long alleway. "After you." the mastermind offered and pointed at the transportation that made the huge hole in the ground. Replex casually walked towards the vehicle, looking at it strangely that it had just tunneled through compacted concrete and dirt and soil as if it was paper. Many screams were heard in the area of the vehicle, anyone who could view what the trembling really was and saw the transportation pod were yelling in panic. Replex ignored them and went inside of the vehicle, ready for Slade to do the same. Quickly following, Slade jumped inside and closed the protective case above the pod. "Hold on, we're going to go through one bumpy ride." Slade warned. Replex sat back and then felt the pod move quickly down the same pathway that it had created earlier in the middle of the city. It began to dig farther into the Earth as Replex calmly looked around. He was a little irritated that he had to come face to face with the mastermind villain so soon. He wanted to find out more about him, more than the Titans already knew. He knew that he had a personal grudge against Robin, but it wasn't enough to guarantee Slade's loyalty to his plan. He needed something solid that would get Slade's attention, maybe the downfall of all of the Titans would do.

But he remembered the process about Tera, and how she was a similar piece of bait to the Titans, they had to be seriously on their guard after that. The information he did know about Slade though would have to do for now, his plan wasn't thrown in turmoil just yet. The black male looked at Slade and then crossed his arms. "And where exactly are we going?" he asked calmly. "We're going to an untraceable area for the moment, I would like to discuss some more things with you, since you seem to be so willing to do something." Slade remarked. After about two minutes, the pod finally reached an exit out of the underground tunnel and then landed roughly onto a concrete surface. Replex quickly opened the roof of the pod and then stretched, 'I hate being cramped... it's always something that makes me think wildly about nothing. Now I see why people say paranoia is the worst way to go.' the young male thought. Slade slowly got out of the pod as well and stood up straight. "Ok, now let's cut straight to the chase shall we? I never was the patient man to fool around with words." the masked villain began. He walked slowly to Replex with his hands postured behind his back. When he finally was in front of Replex, he stood quite tall to the black male. "When you said you wanted the same thing I did, what did you mean?" Slade asked.

Replex smirked, "I meant that I wanted Robin to simply die. What I have truly planned, I'm not going to tell you, since it's of no concern to you. But for Robin the leader of the Teen Titans to perish at my hands would be an excellent start to a resume of titles, don't you think?" he asked. This caught Slade offguard, thinking that he only wanted something materialistic or just to say he beat Robin, not kill him. "So, you would be satisfied of him being beaten?" Slade asked calmly. Replex shook his head and then clenched his fist tight as he held it in front of him. "I want him to be coated in his own blood when I'm done with him. Like I said before, my true intentions, I won't tell you, but I will help you get rid of Robin, if you do something for me." the black male remarked. This caused the villain to bend over and chuckle lightly in a dark manner. His eyes were wider as well, catching interest to the newcomer's words, "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked. Replex grinned evilly and then adjusted his jean jacket. "I need you to get the other Titans away from Starfire for literally ten minutes; that's all I need. Any time after that would be nice, but ten minutes is the most I'm gonna need to pull my ultimate plan off." he explained. Slade backed away from the newcomer and walked slowly towards the pod and then slightly turned towards Replex. "It's a deal. What you have requested can be arranged." Slade replied. Replex grinned evilly, 'Excellent, this will be all too easy.' he thought to himself.

** To Be Continued**


End file.
